Life's A Beach
by xGleekOut
Summary: Kurt's never been to the beach, but Blaine knows how romantic a place the beach is! So he decides to take Kurt on a surprise beach trip. M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first fan fiction in _years_. I'm pretty sure the last time I wrote a fic was like, Freshman year of high school. I'm now in my Freshman year of college. So it's been a while. If this is rusty, I apologize. This is also my first Klaine fic! I ship them like it's my job. Anyway, here's chapter one…let me know if it's worth my time to keep writing it. (:

Chapter 1

They were at their normal coffee shop after school on a Friday. Kurt looked out the window at the beautiful June day outside, then back to his gorgeous brunette boyfriend sitting across from him.

"Blaine?"

The older boy looked up from his cup of coffee he had been sipping quietly and sought Kurt's eyes through his thick eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to the beach?"

Blaine looked at the sweet boy sitting across from him and smiled at the randomness of his question. He wondered what had prompted Kurt to ask this question.

"Yes, I have actually. Have you?"

Kurt returned the smile, but it slowly faded from his face when he said, "No…but I want to."

The wheels in Blaine's mind began turning immediately. He had been to the beach. He knew how beautiful it was. What could be more special than taking the boy he loved to one of the most romantic places on Earth? Blaine grinned and looked out the window.

Kurt was confused. Why did Blaine find that funny?

"Something amusing, Blaine?"

Blaine just looked back to Kurt and said, "Not really, just thinking."

About two weeks later, Kurt found himself being woke up by Blaine at an ungodly hour in the early morning, dragged out of bed, and into the car.

School had been out for the summer for about a week and Kurt had already grown accustomed to sleeping in.

Blaine glanced at Kurt as he drove down the street. Kurt had his head against window and looked very sleepy. Blaine laughed.

"How you doing, sleeping beauty?"

Kurt made a sound that sounded something like, "Hrmph." Blaine grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Good. Well, let's stop and grab some coffee and maybe then you won't be such a zombie."

Kurt turned his head very slowly and managed to mumble, "Where the hell are we actually going?"

Blaine grinned. "You'll see."

Kurt managed to smile a bit. The look of glee on his boyfriend's face made it very hard not to.

They stopped for coffee very briefly and were now cruising down the highway. Kurt was now very awake with the caffeine coursing through his veins.

"Blaaaaaaaine, please tell me where on Earth we are going! You're killing me!"

Blaine had a smug look on his face. "Nope! It's a surprise!"

"If I do _this_ will you tell me?" Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on his stubbly cheek. Blaine smiled but shook his head. "What about _this_?" Kurt turned Blaine's head for a brief second and pressed his lips to his own. Blaine tried to keep his eyes on the road. He laughed and sighed at the loss of contact with Kurt's lips.

"Nope!"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"_THIS?_" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's crotch and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Nope, not even that." Blaine managed to spit out with what sounded like bated breath. Kurt kept his hand on Blaine's crotch with a wicked grin on his face. His hand remained still.

"Well then…this is your punishment. I'll just keep my hand here." Kurt said, devilishly. Blaine whimpered.

"Not fair. I'm doing this for you!" Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend again and slowly removed his hand. "But…there can be more of that later as your punishment," Blaine said. He lifted his yellow sunglasses up and winked at Kurt.

"I hate you," a now semi-aroused Kurt spit out.

"I hate you too, love," Blaine said, while lacing his fingers with Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I didn't get too too many reviews on the first chapter, but I got a lot of positive comments on Tumblr. (Btw, any Gleeks are welcome to follow me .com)

Warning! This chapter has smut! I was going to save it for later chapters, but I got a little antsy haha. I've never written smut, so let me know how it is.

Oh and two more things. A) Leave me reviews. It makes me happy. And B) I don't own Glee or any of the lovely characters that comes from it!

Chapter 2

They had been in the car for a few hours and Kurt was starting to get antsy.

"I really just want to know where we could possibly be going that would take us this long to get there!" He kept squirming in his seat like a four year old.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you honestly complaining Kurt? I'm taking you somewhere special. You're acting like a little kid!" Blaine smirked at his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Well how much longer do you think until we get there?"

Blaine looked at his watch. "Probably about forty five minutes." He looked over to see Kurt slump in his seat a little bit. "How about some music? Our usual?"

Kurt grinned and without a word, grabbed the mix CD titled "Kurt & Blaine's Lovey Dovey songs" from the holder on the sun visor, slipped it into the CD drive, and changed the track to number seven. The familiar beginning of "Teenage Dream" began to play and Kurt grabbed Blaine's free hand resting next to the shifter. This was their favorite. It was the song that had brought them together. The song that they later found out was Kurt and Blaine's "eye fucking song" (Wes and David's words, not theirs). Blaine leaned over and kissed the top of Kurt's head. His hair smelled liked strawberries and was warm from the sun beating down on it from the car ride. Blaine smiled. He had never loved someone as much as he loved the boy sitting next to him. He had never had someone to just sit with for hours on end without even having to say anything. That just being in their presence was enough.

Kurt had a remarkable smile on his face at that moment. It was perfect. Yeah, they'd been in the car for several hours and they were starting to get restless, but they were together. And their song was playing. And the day was beautiful. Kurt had never felt so happy in all his life. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. His stubble felt rough on his lips. He moved his lips down a bit and kissed down Blaine's jaw line, and soon moving to his neck. Blaine just kept his eyes on the road, clearly enjoying the loving kisses Kurt was giving him. Kurt started kiss near Blaine's ear, gently tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. Blaine inhaled sharply. Kurt smiled against his neck, knowing how sensitive his boyfriend's ears were. He quietly whispered "I love you" into Blaine's ear, sending goose bumps down Blaine's arms. Kurt kissed behind Blaine's ear and back down to his neck. He sucked a bit of the skin into his mouth and Blaine hissed. Kurt sucked the skin until he knew it would leave a mark and started to kiss farther down to Blaine's collarbone.

"Kuuuuuurt…you can't do this while I'm driving. You're going to make me fly off the side of the road."

Kurt said nothing but just kept on what doing what he was doing. Thank god that Blaine was wearing a tank top, giving Kurt perfect access to his collarbone. He could see the little hairs from Blaine's chest sticking out of the top of the shirt and that's when Kurt realized he was starting to get a little bit hard. He pulled back from Blaine's collarbone and went back up to his mouth. He pressed his lips to Blaine's again and licked his bottom lip. Blaine moaned.

"Kuuuurt seriously. I need to drive…"

Kurt parted Blaine's lips with his tongue and Blaine couldn't resist any longer. He broke away from Kurt for the briefest of seconds to pull over to the side of the road. Once he had the car in park, he grabbed the smaller boy and pulled his face to his own, smashing their lips together once again.

"Not fair…that you…have….that….power over….me" Blaine said in between kisses. "I'm….trying….to get us….to the surprise…"

"Fuck the surprise right now," Kurt said breathlessly, pulling away from Blaine a bit. "I really just want to blow you right now more than anything else."

Blaine's eyebrows went up and he pressed their lips together once again. Kurt had his tongue shoved into Blaine's mouth so fast, he didn't even have time to breathe. While they were kissing, Kurt's hands had gone down to the zipper on Blaine's jean shorts. Blaine's arousal was very clear to Kurt through his shorts. Kurt smiled while they kissed, while he undid Blaine's shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. This was not an easy task, seeing as Blaine was in the driver's seat and Kurt was leaning over the middle of the car from the passenger side. Kurt soon discovered that Blaine was not wearing any boxers underneath his shorts. Blaine gasped as the cool air hit his throbbing member. Kurt noticed this and took no time to wrap his lips around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned and tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt licked the head of Blaine's cock then let his tongue move slowly down the underside of his entire length.

"Kurt oh my god. This is really not going to take long…"

Kurt went back to the top of Blaine's cock and took the entire thing in his mouth, sucking so hard, his cheeks sucked in. Blaine threw his head back, trying not to scream.

"Fuck! Fuck! Kurt!" Blaine started to yell as he pulled on Kurt's hair.

Kurt new Blaine was close. He pulled all the way back off of Blaine's cock then put his entire mouth down on him again, all the while rubbing Blaine's balls with his fingers.

"Kurt! Fuck Kurt I'm gonna come!"

With a final tug on Kurt's hair, Blaine was coming down Kurt's throat. Kurt tried to swallow all of it, but a little bit dribbled out between his lips. He sat up, leaned into Blaine, and kissed the shit out of him, letting him taste his own cum. Blaine moaned like crazy and kissed Kurt back with enthusiasm. Blaine suddenly growled. Kurt had never heard anything so sexy in his entire life.

"Your turn," Blaine said. His voice was dripping sex as he grabbed Kurt's extremely hard bulge in his surf shorts. He yanked his shorts and boxers down in one fluid motion and took no time at all to get to work. He licked from the base of Kurt's cock all the way up to the head. He sucked on the head of Kurt's dick for a few solid seconds before Kurt started letting out loud elicit moans.

"Fuck Blaine. FUCK."

He wrapped his fingers in the tight curls on Blaine's head, as Blaine moved his entire mouth onto Kurt's length. He moaned around Kurt and the vibrations almost had Kurt coming right there. Blaine started sucking and licking up and down Kurt's cock, bringing his entire member into his mouth several times.

"Blaine…oh my god Blaine….I'm gonna….fuck….I'm gonna come!"

With one final suck in of his cheeks, Blaine had Kurt shooting down his throat. Blaine swallowed all of his lover's cum and slowly leaned up to kiss him.

"I fucking love you," Blaine sighed, resting his head against Kurt's.

"I fucking love you more," Kurt replied with a grin.

Once both boys had composed themselves and were ready to head back on the road, Blaine started the car, and pulled back onto the road.

Kurt started laughing, suddenly.

"What is so funny!" Blaine asked, starting to laugh himself.

"What if somebody driving by saw us?"

Blaine burst out laughing along with Kurt as they continued flying down the highway.


End file.
